Fart on the Future--X-files
by SparkleSatine
Summary: It's a funny lil (well..big) Parody of the X-files. Read & Review!


****

****

****

****

**The **

**X-files:**

****

**Fart on the Future**

By: Stephanie Diemer And Kate Hackett 

Scene 1 

EXT: NIGHT suburbs 

WEDNESDAY 

8:05 PM 

Outside of Hollywood, CA 

__

_Enter middle-aged man. Average businessman. His name is Morty the Agent._

Morty: _he has an annoying voice-on a cell phone _What? Didn't I tell you to get Julia Roberts out here immediately?! 

Woman's Voice on Phone: UhMorty? You don't work with Julia Roberts. 

Morty: _pause _OhI work with that Gillian chick and ehemDavid something-or-other. Well, get them out here. Now. 

Woman: Yes Morty. _Click. Morty puts away his phone._

__

__Morty: _mumbling something under his breath about how he doesn't get paid enough and the people he works with are all a bunch of Fox losers._ Oh! Look! A pennyI mean an inchworm! _Suddenly turns vile_ I'll squash you like a bug! _Bends over. Inchworm's POV. Hand raised above to kill and suddenly Morty gets a disgusted/twisted look and screams. The scream is suddenly cut short by (dum dum dum!) a blackout._

__

__

Scene 2 

INT: BASEMENT OF THE FBI 

FRIDAY 

12:07.03.09 PM EST 

FBI HOOVER BUILDING, WASHINGTON DC 

_Mulder stacking cans of beer. Scully suddenly walks in and Mulder shoves the cans to the floor quickly and picks up a notepad. He begins to write with his finger._

__

__Scully: Mulder, were you stacking cans of beeragain? 

Mulder: No_Scully gives him a look_ Maybe_Some more looking from Scully; Mulder's expression gets a hurt puppy look_ Yes, yes I was_He obtains an attitude._ Do you have a problem with that? 

Scully: No. Hey, I've got a questionhow long does this plot-less show go on for today? 

Mulder: With or without commercials? 

Scully: Both. 

Mulder: With-bout an hour. Without, oh, 30 45 minutes_Scully sighs_

__

__Scully: Well, since you're the one who always gets the cases, do we have any? 

Mulder: Nopenot to my knowledge _looks at notepad_ Oh, yea! This oneOur agent died. 

Scully: _face lights up-like a lightbulb!_ Morty? Yea!!! Oh, right. Serious Scully_instantly resumes her "Yea, so what?" look_ What killed him? 

Mulder: The autopsy was-shocker! --Inconclusive. But you'll probably have to redo that or something while I'm off investigating. 

Scully: Well, duh. But what else happened? 

Mulder: There have been three deaths of the same matter with inchworms next to them_shudder_ Morty too. 

Scully: Ohhhh! An inchworm! Oh my God! Can we say-_points at Mulder_ Poopyhead! 

Mulder: Yes, yes we can but that's not point 

Scully: You? Point? Wow! 

Mulder: _hands her a packet with a dead inchworm inside_ I know it may seem like an ordinary inchworm to you_Scully reaches in and finds the inchworm on her hand. She shrieks. Mulder laughs. Briefly-see briefs guy. They both return to seriousness._ But it's really an alien inchworm 

Scully: What the he 

Mulder: Eh eh eh eh_wags his finger at Scully_ good little Roman Catholics with dead fathers and sisters don't use that kind of language_Scully gives him a "shut up and leave my family out of this" look _Now just how do you expect to get into heaven with those kind of foul obscenitiesBesides Fox was complaining. 

Scully: Fox? Complaining about obscenities? HARDLY! Now, what's with this inchworm? _She suddenly realizes that its still on her hand and shakes it off quickly. Mulder swiftly catches it._

__

Mulder: Did you just use my first name? Scully! _Scully glares at him_

__

Scully: The gay porno network, Mulder. 

Mulder: Its not gay porno, Scully! I know, I've watched. _sheepishly_ And looked 

Scully: You're a sick, sad man, Mulder. And I wish you well in life. But ANYWAYwhere and when was Morty killed? 

Mulder: In California. Near Hollywood. At 8:05 PM. 

Scully: How do you know all this? 

Mulder: Didn't you read the script? _Holds up script and Scully moves over to look. _It's right here, duh. 

Chris Carter: Hey guys? Wanna get back into character sometime? 

Scully: Not particularly_Mulder elbows her_ Oh, yeah! Why not? _Mumbles to Mulder _We don't get paid enough for this. 

Chris: Thank you! Let's go people! 

Scully: _turning to Mulder_ So, what are we doing? 

Mulder: Going to HOLLYWOOK!!! _Fade outthen back in on Scully's next line_

__

__Scully: HollywooD, Mulder, HollywooD 

Mulder: Yea, right_quieter_ Hollywood. _Fade out._

Scene 3 

INT: PLANE 

FRIDAY 

1:30 PM 

DELTA EXPRESS (THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A CHEAP SEAT AND AN EXPENSIVE ONE TO FLORIDAOR HOLLYWOOK) *WHAT? OH, OKAY* (HOLLYWOO**D**) 

_ Scully and Mulder are on the world's worst flight. In the air. Scully is freaking out and Mulder is enjoying her pain. He is reading a magazine and is casually laid back with his feet up. Scully is gripping the edge of the chair. _

__

Mulder: Scully! _She looks over at him_ Did you just feel that? 

Scully: _very tense_ Feel what? 

Mulder: _smiling _Oh, never mind. Just my imagination 

Scully: _glares at him and goes back to being petrified_ Mulder, Shut up. 

Stewardess: _walks up to them_ Would you care for a drink ma'am? 

Scully: NO!!! 

Mulder: Wanna yell a little louder or is the plane making you too relaxed? 

Scully: _puts her head down_ Shut up, Mulder. 

Mulder: _to stewardess_ I'll have a petite _nudges Scully and she nods as if to say "Yes Mulder, yes"_bag of sunflower seedson second thought, bring the biggest bag you've got. _Stewardess leaves._

Scully: _raises her head to her partner _Did you remember the cell phones? 

Mulder: Yep. Prop crew gave em to me. Got em somewhere in the back of the plane. 

Scully: Is that why we're flying vertically? 

Mulder: _shrugs _Probably. _Stewardess cowering under the weight of a HUGE bag of sunflower seeds._

Stewardess: Here_grunt_ are 

Mulder: Hey! Hey! _Zoom in on Scully's watch. 20 min. later, there is a big empty bag of sunflower seeds. Mulder is popping the last few in his mouth._ Hey, you there-got anymore? 

Scully: You still have a fewcan I have one? 

Mulder: _quickly and possessively_ NO! 

Scene 4 

EXT: DAY: SUBURBS 

FRIDAY 

3:45 (WESTERN STANDARD TIME) 

OUTSIDE OF HOLLYWOOD, CA 

__

_ Mulder and Scully arrive in a 1985 blue FORD rental. They get out of their car in their little dudududuh way. They straighten their trench coats and walk towards the crime scene. The police crew is cleaning up._

Mulder: Agents Mulder and Scully, FBI. _Both reach into their coats for ID_

__

Scully: _can't find her ID and Mulder is struggling to get his out._ Just a second sir, I know I have it somewhere_Policeman becomes impatient. _

__

__Mulder: Scully, help me get this thing out of my pocket! _Scully reaches over to help him and then she stops._

Scully: Mulder, I can't even find mine! 

Mulder: _drops to his knees_ NOOOOOOO!!! SCULLY!!! 

Scully: _looks over at him_ What? 

Mulder: _gets up_ Sorry Scully, had to get that out. 

Policeman: Are you folks FBI agents or not? 

Scully: We are, our badges just aren't here 

Mulder: _just to be a pain, he says_ Well, mine isI just can't get it out of my pocketLittle help? _Scully rolls her eyes and they both tug at the stuck badge._

__

Scully: Wait! I know where mine is! I left it in my back pocket! _She reaches around to get her badge. She produces it and shows the guard. The guard lets her in._

Mulder: _feeling well, left out._ Hey, what about me? _Scully looks at him and continues. Mulder continues to get the badge out as he walks around the crime scene--brooding. When Scully and his eyes meet, he gives her sad puppy eyes. After about 2 or 3 times of this occurring, Scully emits a sigh and walks over. _

__

Scully: Jesus Mulder, you're pathetic. _She moves his hand away from the coat and removes it. Then she reaches in and removes the badge and hands it all back to him. _

__

__Mulder: _looks at her with admiration_ I love you Scully. 

Scully: _rolls her eyes and hits him_ Shut up and help me figure out what killed this guy! _He begins to say something_ And it was not an inchworm already!-much less an alien one. _Mulder walks around and is allowed in._

Mulder: So what happened here? 

Scully: We already know what happened. 

Mulder: Does it look like;_ like that goofy voice at the end of the show_ "I made this"? 

Scully: God I hope not 

Mulder: _matter-of-factly_ Feeling's mutual. 

Scully: _turns to policeman_ Can you brief us on what occurred here? _A man walking around the crime scene in his briefs appears. _

__

Policeman 2: Yes, briefly. _The man in background shouts "Whoo-hoo" and runs away; Mulder is the only one who notices the man and continues looking in that general direction, very confused._ The secretary 

Mulder: Bianca. _Gets a serious, intent; yet playful look. Scully rolls her eyes and frowns and looks towards the policeman._

__

P. 2: Yeah, right. She received a call at around 7:50 PM and then at approximately 8:05 they hung up _Mulder nudges Scully and she nods_ After that, at around 10:30 AM, we received a call from a neighbor who had been walking his dog and discovered the body. 

Scully: Dogsalways dogs 

Mulder: Lousy repetitive writers 

P. 2: Are you folks gonna listen or not? _They nod and begin to pay attention again_ We got a crew out here and they did a background check of the area. After that, we started inspecting and found the dead inchworm, which we gave to youand the rest is your problem, I'm going home now. 

Scully: Wait! What about the back 

Mulder: Let him go Scully, I have a feeling_suddenly out of character_ Who wrote this? Did John Shiban write this one? Get him out here. This is the gayest line I've ever read! 

John: Yes I did. Just read the line David. 

Mulder: Fine_bad acting_ Let him go Scully, I have a feeling that we'll be doing our own background check anyway_under his breath_ or at least I will, while you're playing with your 

Chris: CUT!!! 

Scene 5 

INT: HOTEL 

GUESS WHAT? IT'S STILLFRIDAY!!! 

7:37 PM 

LA CASA DE CREPES (MMM...PANCAKES...) 

_Mulder and Scully are at a mediocre hotel. There is no one at the counter and Mulder is playing with a little bell. After a while, he begins to play the "Simpsons" theme. Soon after, Scully places a hand on the bell harshly._

__

__Scully: Stop. 

Mulder: You know what's wrong with you Scully_? She looks at him with a "Tell me" look_ Too much stress. 

Scully: And you know what causes that stress, Mulder? _Mulder looks at her intently _You! _Mulder looks away with a slightly hurt look on his face. Scully notices._ Mulder? _He turns, looking much happier. A woman clad in the 80s genre clothing appears. She is chewing gum._ Nevermind. 

Woman: Can I help you? _Mulder looks slightly infatuated with the woman. The woman blows a bubble and continues this until this is just too much for poor little (well, she's taller than I am, but) Scully. Scully removes her gun and shoots the next bubble. _

__

Scully: _flashes her badge with the most serious look._ Agent Dana Scully, FBI. I want two rooms and I want them now. And don't give me any crap about not having rooms. _Mulder backs away slowly and carefully. _

__

Woman: What are you kidding?! We've got at least 15 rooms, at least! It's really hard to have business out here in the middle of nowhere. Lemme tell you something, lady, if you ever decide to start a business, its location, location, loca 

Mulder: SHUT UP!! _Scully snatches the keys as Mulder begins to walk down the hall._

__

Scully: _she runs up to him_ See? 

Mulder: _taking his key_ Yes. _He begins to unlock his door and Scully hers. He turns to Scully._ You ok? 

Scully: Yes. I'll be fine. 

Mulder: _brushes her hair away from her face and his expression softens greatly._ Take it easy Dana. If you don't, _mischievous expression_ the inchworm'll get ya! 

Scully: _entering her room_ Scully, Mulder, Scully. 

Mulder: Yes_she rolls her eyes and enters you can hear the door lock then:_

Scully: I cannot work under these conditions! Tell Chris that I'm this close to quitting! ARG! This is ridiculous!!! _All the while, Mulder is still standing outside the door trying to keep in character. He motions subtly for the camera to be turned off. He tries again. Then twice more. Finally:_

__

__Mulder: Jeez you idiots! Turn the freaking camera off!!! 

Scene 6 

INT: LAB 

I'M SICK OF TYPING HEREYOU CAN GUESS. IT'S REALLY NOT THAT HARDHELL, IT'S A LABORATORY. (BY THE WAY, WHAT BOZO GETS STUCK WRITING IN THIS LITTLE SPACE ANYWAY?)BY THE WAY (again), IT'S 9:00 AM (EST) 

__

_ Scully is preparing for the autopsy of Morty. She has him under a canvas and already has gloves on._

Scully: I really, really don't want to see this_she closes her eyes and takes off the canvas. She slowly opens her eyes and shudders mercilessly._ Ick ick ick! Never ever, ever get an agent that is likely to die. EVER! _Reaches for her recorder pushes record_ Subject 1013. Caucasian male, 48, 5'4", annoyingly stupideven while dead. Must cut MortyMust cut Morty_pushes stop_ Come on GillScully, why can't you do this? This is your dream!!! Ok, what we'll do is cover the bottom halfthere ya go _places canvas over legs and waist area_ All better_takes scalpel and makes the first incision; suddenly her phone rings and she jumps, screwing the cut._ Damn! _Takes out phone_ Scully. 

Mulder: Hi. It's me. 

Scully: Gee Mulder, I'm sorta in the middle of cutting a man's chest! 

Mulder: Hey, are they completely undressed when you do that? 

Scully: Yea 

Mulder: I knew I should have been a doctor! 

Scully: _rolls her eyes (do you think they'll ever get stuck in an upright position?)_ What do you want Mulder? 

Mulder: Umthey told me to call to interrupt your autopsy, but they didn't exactly tell me why 

Scully: Don't you have a script? 

Mulder: Well, kindofsometimes they like to write it as we go along 

Scully: Ok you know what Mulder? 

Mulder: _thinking she's kidding_ What? 

Scully: I QUIT!!! 

Mulder: What??!!?!?! 

Scully: Goodbye Mulder. _She walks off the sound stage towards the camera and hits it_. There. Ha. _Suddenly Mulder runs up to her_

__

__Mulder: What the hell are you doing! 

Scully: Bye Mulder-I mean David. _Scully walks out of building while Mulder stays there with his jaw wide open_

__

Mulder: Dammit ScullyGillian! Now I have no love interest for the show when we have crappy plot lines-like this one! _After she is completely out of sight Mulder sees another opportunity. He looks both ways and smiles a little. Then he kneels down with his arms toward the sky._ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! COME BACK!! Scully!!!! 

Scene 7 

INT: HER APARTMENT 

SUNDAY 

8:00 AM (EST) 

Scully's APARTMENT 

_ Scully is sitting in a chair by her computer. Her legs are swinging and a bucket of ice cream is next to her. A cat is walking around._

__

__Scully: _takes a bite of ice cream_ Yup. Here I amsitting on a chair. Look at mehow excitingsitting on a chairgetting fatter as I speakyup. Love sitting on that chair. Don't you? _Cat runs away in fear_ Whatsammata Impy? Mommy scaring you? _Getting mad_ Why aren't you sitting on a chair? Is the chair not good enough for you? Well? WellI hate you too Mulder!Impy! _Begins to cry_ I miss Mulderstupid idiot who can't figure out a logical explanation to save his lifeGod I love him_phone rings-she runs to get it_ Mulder?!?! 

Mrs. Scully: Umno I don't believe sohow are you? 

Scully: Ma, I quit. 

Mrs. Scully: You what!?! Well, no will for you! _Click_

__

Scully: Now my mom hates me toowhat a great day_sudden realization _hey! I shouldn't have quitat least not before I got my paycheck. _Thinks and sees Chris turning her down in a vision:_

__

_ Scully: Take me backplease?_

_ Chris: You? Never-bwahahahaha! _

__

Scene 8 

INT: FOX HEADQUARTERS; FOX PRES. AND A FEW EXECUTIVES ARE PRESENT AS WELL AS MULDER AND CHRIS CARTER 

SUNDAY 

11:02 am 

FOX HEADQUARTERS 

_The president and the executives are towards the head of the table Chris and Mulder are at the end. The Cigarette Smoking Man is in the back smoking Morleys. The president has the view like in Seinfeld of the Yankees pres._

__

__President: What about "When good milk goes bad?" 

Ex. 1: Noits been donehow bout "Greatest Car Crashes Caught on Film16"? 

All but Chris and Mulder: AhhhI like it 

Mulder: We came here to discuss Scully! 

President: Yesshe is pretty, isn't she? 

All (including Chris and Mulder): Yesyes she is, isn't she? 

Mulder: I'd like her back. 

President: But she quit. 

Mulder: Maybe sobut somewhere, out there (beneath the pale moon sky) my former partner is sitting at home, moping, eating Ben and Jerry's ice cream, getting fatter as we speak. _Stand_ And I don't intend to let her sit there and get fat-I mean, do nothing. She's my partner dammit and I want her back! 

President: _whispering to Ex. 1_ He's getting a little too into this_To Mulder_ And how do you propose we accomplish this? 

Mulder: There's only one way I know she'll comply, Chris and I must join forces _Chris looks down and shakes his head_

__

Everyone but Mulder and Chris: That's crazy talk-what's that crazy talk Mulder? Be resonabwell, be smart. 

President: Mulder, you've done some pretty stupid things in the past but this is the stupidest I've seenas of yet. 

Chris: Nono, I think that crazy hat he wore during that one brief appearance during the Christmas episode with Emily was pretty stupid 

President: No, I find this much stupider. 

Chris: _shrugs _You're the boss. 

President: And how will you and Chris get her back? 

Mulder: Well, actually, we were gonna make it up as we go alongI figured you'd approve, being that that's how we make the actual SHOW 

President: I trust you MulderI don't know why, but I trust you. 

Mulder: Thank you sirI think. Come on Chris, we've got work to do! 

Chris: _sighs and grudgingly gets up_ I need better actors_we follow them out the building and into the street; the cameraman trips and falls. Mulder helps him up. Then we see a sign right next to the Fox building saying: FOX SUX!!! At the end of the sign we see the man in briefs with a can of spray paint; Mulder does a double take, but the man is gone. _

__

__

__Scene 9 

INT: Scully's APARTMENT 

KISS MY ASS, I AIN'T WRITIN' NO MORE. 

_Scully is sitting on her couch now, a novelty newspaper at her feet. She carefully picks it up. _

__

Scully: "The Washington Poop"they changed their name? Eh, whateverHere we go. _She scans and the camera zooms in on a red circle that reads:_ _"Logical thinker needed. Must be female, under 40, red hair, 5'3", green eyes and named Dana Scully. HURRY!! Call 443-555-CHRIS."_ _Scully turns the page_ Nothingwhy isn't there anything for a logical thinker with red hair, under 40, green eyes_cameraman taps her shoulder_

Cameraman: Hey, go back a page and look for the big red circle. 

Scully: Oh, ok. _She does so_ Hey, I'm a female, under 40 with red hair 5'3", green eyes and named Dana ScullyCould this be a ridiculous plot to kidnap meNo, no it can't be. I think I may be eligible! Baltimore it is! 

Scene 10 

EXT: DAY IN BALTIMORE 

HI. THEY FIRED THE OTHER GUY, SO I'M WRITING NOW BUWAHAHAHA! OH THE POWER!!! _(VOICE OFFSTAGE: WRITE ALREADY!!!)_ OH OK TUESDAY 

2:02 PM 

DARK ALLEY OFF OF MARTIN LUTHER KING JR. BOULEVARD 

__

_ Scully drives up in HER car (Ford). She parallel parks swiftly and gets out. She has a paper in her hand._

Scully: WellI'm here, the dark alley off of Martin Luther King Jr. BoulevardWhere are they? _Men in dark suits jump out of a dumpster behind Scully wiping off the trash as they walk. They put a bag over her and tie her up. They throw her into the back of a black van and drive away._

__

__

Scene 11 

INT: DAY-BIG OFFICE WITH LOTS AND LOTS OF WINDOWS 

HI MOM! 

_There is a black swivel chair turned away from the door and camera. Chris is standing in the corner talking to the CSM. _

__

__Chris: What are you doing here? 

CSM: I'm everywhere 

Chris: Oookay. _Turns to watch action._

_Scully is pushed into the room by the men in dark suits. The bag is taken off her head, untied, and sat in a chair. Miraculously, her hair isn't perfectshe then straightens it and an arm reaches and gives her a bottle of Pantene Flexible Hold hair spray. She uses it and whispers "Thanks" when she returns it. The men in dark suits leave and lock the door. She stands and tries to open the door. _

__

__Mulder: _still not facing her and in best James Bond villain voice_ So we meet again, Miss Scully. _Turns around petting Impy_

__

Scully: Mulder! Hey, that's my cat! 

Mulder: No it's not! _He quickly hides the cat behind the desk. Scully advances to get the cat. Chris comes up behind her and tries to restrain her. She back kicks him and continues on her way to get the cat._

__

Scully: Shouldn't have really made us take that training at Quantico, huh Chris? 

Chris: Ohh_holding his crotch_ This isn't my dayCan I have my office back now? 

All (including CSM): NO!! 

Scully: Mulder, why are you doing this? 

Mulder: Scully, I need you. I'm pathetic with out you. You've seen the re-runs. You know how I am without your presence. 

Scully: Mulder, if you wanted me back that badly, you should have just come to my apartment and asked nicely. 

Mulder: That was the original plan, but I figured it would be more fun this way. _Sheepishly_ Besides, we've never done our show in inner city Baltimore and I wanted to see the dolphins at the Inner Harbor. 

Chris: _still in pain_ So now it's your show? 

Scully: Quiet you. 

Mulder: _gets up and walks around the desk to Scully_ So, partners again? _Extends his hand._

Scully: _sighs_ Alright. But Chris? Make those stupid writers stick in a logical explanation or two. 

Chris: Whatever you saymy nuts. _Scully and Mulder walk out. Mulder yawns and tries to put his arm around Scully._

__

Scully: Don't even think about it Mulder. 

Scene 12 

EXT: A CAR DRIVING DOWN A ROAD 

INT: INSIDE CAR 

_A woman in her 40s with bad makeup is driving the car. We see her suddenly lose control and start to swerve. She crashes the car and a close-up of an inchworm on the road ends the scene. Fade out. _

__

__Scene 13 

INT: MULDER'S APARTMENT: BATHROOM 

_Mulder is in the bathroom shaving and singing in a falsetto voice:_

__

__Mulder: "I feel pretty, oh so pretty! I feel pretty and witty and" _Mulder stops and thinks about it for a second, then shouts: AND enter Scully on the word:_ "GAY!!!" _Scully looks a little confused as Mulder continues his song. Scully follows his voice to the bathroom, enters, does a direct U-turn then sits on the couch and tries to find something suitable to read as Mulder is all the while singing. Mulder exits the bathroom wiping his face with a towel._ Hey Scully. 

Scully: _puts down the reading material she found_ "Miss America, Speech Speech!" _Mulder looks at her in horror_ There's been another deaththat's all you need to know. 

Mulder: _she begins to leave_ Scully! WaitThere's a Monty Python marathon tonight 

Scully: Really? What channel? 

Mulder: Well, I was thinking you could watch it here? _Scully gives him a look_

Scully: I have a TV Mulder. _Silence_ Wait, YOU have cable? On your financial skills? How? 

Mulder: I dunno. 

Scully: Okaybut for the record I could just as easily watch it at my house. 

Scene 14 

INT: APARTMENT 42 (Mulder's) 

WEDNESDAY 

9:30 PM 

Mulder's APARTMENT 

_Scully and Mulder are watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail and laughing. Mulder begins to try to throw popcorn into his mouth and Scully watches. She scoffs at his attempts._

__

Scully: Mulder, you suck. 

Mulder: Bet I can get more into my mouth than you can in a minute. 

Scully: You forget Mulder, women have more experience in mouth departments. 

Mulder: Are we talking Monica or popcorn? 

Scully: Wouldn't you like to know 

Mulder: Yes, actually I would. 

Scully: _rolls her eyes_ Ok, we start in five, four, three, two ohap! _She starts_

Mulder: Hey!! Cheater_! She laughs and starts choking on the popcorn. Mulder walks behind her and gives her the heimlech. _

__

__Scully: Mulder, you saved meagain. 

Mulder: But this time it was from the evil popcorn. _They lean closer and closer for the kiss. Cameraman pushes Scully and she falls onto Mulder. Then suddenly she notices an inchworm in Mulder's hair and she shrieks. _

__

Scully: Mulder! There's an inchworm in your hair!!! 

Mulder: _he shrieks girlishly_ Get it out! Get it out! 

Scully: Get it out! Oh my God! For the love of God, get it out!! 

Mulder: _high-pitched voice _It's gonna _clears throat and resumes his natural voice _It's gonna kill us all!!! 

Scully: _resuming her role as skeptic_ NoNo I don't think it will. Scientifically it's impossible_suddenly the inchworm jumps down her throat and she begins to choke. _

__

Mulder: _under his breath_ I told you the inchworm would get you_resuming his character_ No! Dana! Live! Live damn you! _Calls 911 on his cell phone_ Hey Chris! Do you realize this is the first time we've used the cell phones? 

Chris: Shut up! 

Mulder: Alright, alright, alright already! Jeez! _To 911 receptionist_ This is Agent Fox Mulder with the FBI. I have an agent down at apartment 42. _Hangs up_

__

Chris: You didn't give them enough information! 

Mulder: _mysteriously_ Oh they knowthey know. 

Chris: Ech 

__

_Ambulance sirens. Suddenly an ambulance pulls up and begins preparing Scully._

Mulder: _as they are taking Scully to the ambulance_ She choked on an inchwormI don't think she's allergic, but she looks pretty bad_close up of Scully's face: dark blue. She suddenly whispers: **I'm fine**then resumes a deathly looking position._ Hey! Hey! Where are you taking her? _The group reaches the ambulance and Mulder tries to get in but can't. He walks to front and tries to talk to the man, but is shot instead. _HEY!!! Why'd ya hafta go and do that? _Suddenly, the 1st ambulance speeds away and another comes up. Mulder walks to the 2nd one._ I'll teach you to mess with Fox Mulder! _Mulder reaches into the ambulance and hits the driver in the face._

__

__

__

Scene 15 

INT: Bar 

_Mulder is taking Jell-O shots as the type begins:_

__

RANDOM BAR 

IT HAS BEEN THREE DAYS SINCE MY LAST VENTURE INTO THE BEAUTIFUL WORLD OF LIGHT AND THE PHOTOSYNTHETIC PLANTSOH THE BEAUTIFUL BEAUTIFUL PLANTS! HOW I HAVE MISSED THEM! I WILL LEAVE YOU NOW, BUT BEWARE; CHRIS CARTER IS EVIAHHHHHHHHHH!!! 

Mulder: _talking to bartender_ Wanna know what I do? 

Bartender: No. 

Mulder: Well I'm a very important person in a government conspiracy. It is an elaborate plot to conceal the truth about aliens-which I know exist. It's a global scheme concocted by the government officials of the country that you live in. I bet you don't believe me. No one does. And because of it, I annoy everyone. 

Bartender: Got that right. 

Mulder: _not acknowledging she talked _And I'm a joke to rest. They called me "Spooky". _Getting loud and stands on bar_ I am Spooky Mulder! Hear me roar! Spooky Mulder whose sister was abducted by aliens and I now chase after those aliens waving a gun and badge and shouting to anyone who listens. 

Bartender: _to the rest of the bar_ So, who's listening? 

Mulder: _sitting down_ All my life. Throughout school...all the time... The pain I have hadthey called me Spooky! 

Bartender: I don't care. 

Mulder: Sure ya doAnother please 

Bartender: I think 86 is your lucky number 

Mulder: No, 69 is_drunken snicker_

__

__Bartender: Yeah sureI bet you get a lota that buddy. 

Mulder: He he he heno. 

Bartender: Okay, ya know what-leave. 

Mulder: _gets up_ I were just leaving anyway! SO HA! _Stumbles out of the bar. As Mulder is stumbling down the street, Diana Fowley-oh ever so conveniently arrives on the scene._

__

Fowley: Fox! Are you drunk? 

Mulder: _like Joey_ How you doin'? 

Fowley: UhLook, why don't I take you home, give you a little good lovi'I mean, coffee and THEN we can rollI mean, sleep. 

Mulder: Ssssssssssshhhhhhuuuuurrrreeeeehhhhhh. I love you too 

Fowley: Don't we all. _She sluttily walks down the street, Mulder stumbling behind_. Oh, come here Fox. What a good boy. Come on_The street fades away and blackout._

__

Scene 16 

INT: Mulder's apartment 

_Diana is asleep next to Mulder who is sleeping on the couch. Mulder has a coffee mug dangling in his hand and the phone rings._

__

__Mulder: _reaches to get phone and Diana falls off the couch onto the floor. Mulder looks down, shrugs and answers the phone_ Hello? 

Voice on phone: Mulder_breathes like Darth Vader_ I am your 

father_breathes_ And I have_cough cough choke stutter etc_ EMPHYSEMA!!! 

Mulder: So.and you are relevant in this plot how? 

Voice: _teasing_ I know where Scully is and you don't! Nenenenernener! 

Mulder: _bolts up, stepping on Diana; she grunts but remains asleep; Mulder again looks down at Diana and shrugs_ Where is she!? 

Voice: I'm notoh, could you hold on a second-I have another call. 

Mulder: Oh, oh, yeah, sure. 

Voice: Okay-don't go anywhere. _Clicks off and "I feel pretty" Musak comes on. Mulder begins to hum along until he can't hold it back any longer and bursts out into full-fledged Broadway style song. Cameraman throws in a hat and cane and Mulder does a little dance and song. All of a sudden everyone comes out with instruments and ensembles and does the dance. Scully makes quick small talk with Mulder. Suddenly there's a click and everyone runs off and Mulder flops back into his normal position on the couch stepping on Diana again who groans. Mulder looks at her and shrugs. _Hello? 

Mulder: Hi, you were saying? 

Voice: UmI'm not surelet me retrace my stepsI'm your 

dadOh oh yeah. You'll never know where she is BECAUSE I WON'T TELL YOU!! He. He he he. He. 

Mulder: Aw, now that's just mean. 

Voice: You will find a disk in your office. It should explain everything. 

Mulder: Why are you doing this? 

Voice: I'm your father 

Mulder: No no, I mean, why are you constantly trying to shut down the X-files? 

Voice: Uh_click_

Mulder: _hangs up and kicks Diana in the head. She grunts and does not wake up. Mulder shrugs and leaves the apartment._

__

Scene 17 

INT: FBI's X-files office 

_Mulder is tearing his office apart looking for the disk._

__

__Mulder: Okay, I CANNOT find it! 

Fowley: _enters_ What cant you find? 

Mulder: The disk. 

Fowley: What disk? _Takes a disk out of his back pocket_ This disk? 

Mulder: _close up of the disk shows the label to be "THE DISK"_ Umyoink. _Mulder takes the disk and runs leaving Diana slightly confuzzled_. 

Scene 18 

INT: OFFICE 

SATURDAY 

10:00 AM 

SOME OFFICE THAT ISN'T SCULLY'S (DOES SHE HAVE AN OFFICE?) AND ISN'T MULDER'S 

_Mulder loads the disk and is at the computer waiting for it to come up. It isn't. He continues to wait, drumming his fingers impatiently on the computer._

__ __Mulder: Dammit computer! THERE'S NO TIME! 

Computer (voice): Make time. 

Mulder: _An FBI agent appears and watches Mulder yell at the computer._ I'm not gonna make time for a computer! Would you load!? LOAD! Why aren't you loading! Jeez! 

FBI Agent: _clears throat_ UmSpooky? 

Mulder: _angry_ Yeah, what do you want? 

Agent: You're in my office. 

Mulder: _flamboyantly_ Oh! Oh! I'm in your officeSo shoot me_pause_ wait. No. I've been shot this week, haven't I? No. Bad expression. So sue me. 

Agent: UmI did. For unauthorized use of my car, stealing my badge, hurting my partner, and hacking into my computer_nods to the computer_ that computer. You lost and you still owe me. 

Mulder: Oh yes, I remember you. Hi againbye! _Runs out of the room and into another office where he proceeds to load the disk. _Now you listen to me Mr. Computer, if you don't work-I will KILL YOU! _Mulder loads the disk and gets a system error. _NOOO! Why? WHY? _He presses a button and the disk is loaded._ YES! YES!!! _Close up of computer screen. There is a link to a web site, which Mulder goes to. Mulder skims the site then clicks on Dana Scully, ignoring his sister's name and the e-mail link. The link goes to a site with many a info. and eventually shows a tracking unit. The unit beeps and shows Scully's location. Mulder clicks on the blinking and a football field is shown. _Footballwhere?! WHERE!? _The screen switches to show "River Hill High School" and Mulder smiles as he prints. When the document is done:_ Thank you Mr. Computer. _Mulder takes the disk and exits._

__

__Computer: You are welcome, Mr. Mulder. 

Scene 19 

EXT: A park in DC 

SATURDAY 

12:30 PM 

SOME FEDERALLY FUNDED PARK WITH PHOTOSYNTHETIC PLANTS. YES, THOSE BEAUTIFUL PLANTS ARE BACK. 

_Mulder is sitting on a bench looking at a printout. _

__

__Mulder: I love technology. _Diana Fowley walks up and sits on the bench_

Diana: Fox? What are you doing? 

Mulder: Look, I put that disk in a computer and it showed me EXACTLY where Scully is! I guess she didn't get the computer chip completely removed. 

Diana: What chip? 

Mulder: _being sly _I don't knowwhat chip? 

Diana: UmWhy is she at River Hill High School? 

Mulder: _thinks_ This school must be the breeding ground for aliens! Diana! _Stands_ Do you know what this means? 

Diana: _thinks_ No. 

Mulder: It means that all these kids with a so-called "great education" are actually alien hybrids that are going off into the world with super-intelligence! 

Diana: Oror no. 

Mulder: What? 

Diana: No. 

Mulder: Are you turning into Scully-because that's almost exactly what she would say? 

Diana: Fox-listen to yourself. You just said that one of the best schools in the county is harvesting aliens. I think not. 

Mulder: Well alien or not, that school has Scully! 

Diana: _looks at the sheet Mulder is waving around _No, according to this printout, the football field has your beloved Scully. 

Mulder: Jeez, where do I find such technical people? 

Diana: Fox, are we going or not? 

Mulder: _obviously confused by the "we" _We? _Pause_ Never mind, let's just go. 

Scene 20 

EXT: RHHS's football field 

SATURDAY 

1:24 PM 

RIVER HILL HIGH SCHOOL (GO HAWKS!) 

_Mulder and Diana walk into the football field and begin looking for Scully. Mulder is carrying a football but trying to conceal it under his shirt. _

__

__Mulder: SCULLY?! WHERE ARE YOU!?! _Continues yelling in such a fashion._

__

__Diana: _very quietly_ Hey, Agent Scully? _Turns to Mulder _Oh, well I guess she's not here. Let's go. 

Mulder: No. I know she's here somewhere! The computer told me so. 

Diana: _quite sarcastically_ Right. Okay. Sure. _Trying to get Mulder to leave _Why don't we look for her in the car? 

Mulder: _taking her seriously_ Now why would she be in my car? 

Diana: _rolls her eyes_ Did you bring a football, Mulder? 

Mulder: Umyes. 

Diana: Why? 

Mulder: Because we aren't looking for her on a basketball court. 

Diana: Ohkay_more looking for Scully; Mulder stops and turns to Diana_

__

Mulder: Hey Diana, go long! _She goes fairly far away_ Keep going! _She does so _Go so far I can't even see you! _We see her pause, look confused, and start running to the fence. Mulder then rears back with the ball as if he is going to throw it then drops it behind him and runs-runs like the wind I tell you! Diana places her hands on her hips and taps her foot impatiently._

__

__Diana: _shouting after him _Fox, I really don't have time for your little foreplay! 

Scene 21 

INT: RIVER HILL HIGH SCHOOL 

SATURDAY 

1:56 PM 

SOMEWHERE INSIDE RIVER HILL HIGH SCHOOL 

_Mulder is aimlessly wandering through the halls. He has a map of the school and is turning it over and over trying to decipher this crazy school that makes you wander forever and ever_

__

__Mulder: I am sooo lost. 

Diana: _runs up to him_ Fox! _Breathless_ I thought I'd lost you! 

Mulder: _under his breath_ I wish. _Loud again_ Diana! I think this school is too big. Damn over-funded school. 

Diana: _hesitantly _I think we're in the Ninth Grade hallway. _We can noticeably see the letters "NINTH GRADE HALLWAY" above the stairwell_ But I'm not sure 

Mulder: _still angry _Damn aliens. Why did they put her in a school? I should e-mail them when I get back and complain. _We hear a tiny squeaking_ HmI guess they aren't that rich. They have mice. 

Diana: No, Foxlisten closely. _The squeaking sounds sorta like "Mulder!" but no one is really sure. _What does that sound like to you? 

Mulder: _sarcastic: _Sounds like a mouse Diana. 

Diana: Noit's Scully, Mulder! 

Mulder: What? _Out of characteragain_ Nononono. I think not. This is all too convenient. Where did the good writers go? Who the HELL is writing this crap? It looks like a bunch of freshmen in high school trying to create a decent plot and it IS NOT WORKING!!! This script sucks and I **refuse** to do anymore acting from this episode unless it is changed. _We hear the cameraman sigh and sit down behind the camera and Chris Carter is heard softly over the mic. _

__

__Chris: How DID I get such horrible actors? I have no idea how we get anything done. 

Some Techi-Guy with Chris: Sirthe mic's on 

Chris: _pause_ Ohoops. _We hear a click and silence untilScully reappears! She has a gag around her mouth and is bound hands. Some crew guy is trying to get her to go back from wherever she came from but somehow results in taking off her gag and untying her._

__

__Scully: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! _To Mulder _These ropes and that piece of tape are VERY uncomfortable.Do you have any idea? No, no you don't because they never kidnap you! _Sarcastic: _You're too special. You are the center of a global conspiracy. Sorry. I FORGOT! Would you all PLEASE get this together so I don't have to be gone for any length of time beyond what is necessary because without me, this show is awful. 

Mulder: Hey! 

Scully: Well it is! Ask anyone if they have been listening for the past 5 scenes. I bet they haven't. But they are now. 

Cameraman: Waitwhat happened 5 scenes ago? 

Mulder: See. They weren't even listening then. 

Scully: _to cameraman_ I was kidnapped you dope! 

Cameraman: Oh yeah 

Scully: Alright, look. I'm not going back to that closet. It's cold and uncomfortable. 

Mulder: And there's NO WAY I'm going to continue unless this script isn't changed. IT IS TOO EASY FOR THEM TO FIGURE THINGS OUT!! 

Chris (enters soundstage): Okay, here's the deal. Scully-sorry, Gillian, I'll re-write this to make it logical. David_pause to think_ you can have some sunflower seeds. 

Mulder: _gives Chris a look; being a hard bargainer_ And 

Chris: _sighs_ And_figures out what to do_ AND Mulder can have his fish back! 

Mulder: _girlishly_ Penelope and Myron!?! They can come back!? 

Chris: UmI think you have proved your responsibility level. 

Mulder: Finally! How long I have waited for this day! 

Scully: Hey! What about me? 

Chris: YOU GET A LOGICAL EXPLANATION! 

Scully: Yeah_childishly_ but he gets two things 

Chris: _exasperatedly_ Fine! Fine! Gillian, you can come back now. 

Scully: Now? That's not very logical. 

Chris: AHHHHHH!!!! Fine! Gillian, run up to Mulder and tell him you got away from the aliens. We'll blow something up and make the viewers think we did a good job. 

Scully: YES! Blowing-up! 

Chris: Okay. Can we go people? Come on now. _Everyone takes his or her places (Scully off the set/Mulder and Diana looking around)._

__

__Cameraman: Five, four, three, two, one AndACTION! 

Diana: FoxDoes this place smell funny? 

Mulder: _runs down a stairwell and sees the gym_ Nope. It's the gym. 

Diana: Oh_Scully is shown running up to Mulder_

__

__Scully: Mulder! Mulder! _She reaches him and he is about to say something. He looks extremely happy to see her. _Mulder, listen. I just escaped from a bunch of strange people. I don't remember anything else. I just woke up in a room. Now, I'm not sure, but I think the defense system for wherever we are is a bomb. We need to get out of here! 

Diana: _leaning over the stair railing_ Fooooxxoh Fooooxx 

Scully: _obviously annoyed by this evil woman's presence _What is she doing here? 

Mulder: I don't know! She came with. 

Scully: _runs up the stairs_ Come on! 

Mulder: _also runs up the stairs. Diana moves so she can talk to Mulder. Mulder stops and begins to flirt with her. Scully turns to talk to him and sees thisdisplay._

__

__Scully: Mulder! THERE'S NO TIME! _Mulder sheepishly turns away from Diana and begins to walk towards Scully with his head down. Diana jogs with them. They approach the door and run out of the building as it blows up. Suddenly, the special effects halt and there is a normal building standing there. _

__

__Chris (over intercom): Don't worry about it people, we'll fix it during editing! 

Diana: So are we done? 

Scully: _whispers to herself_ Should've locked her in there. 

Mulder: What did you say? 

Scully: Umlet's go Mulder. We have an earth to save-right? 

Mulder: Okay, sure. _They walk off towards Mulder's car and Mulder succeeds in putting his arm around Scully. _

__

Scene 22 

INT: X-files Office 

_Mulder and Scully are looking through files and databases for information on anything slightly relevant to this case._

__

__Mulder: Hey Scully, take a look at this _he moves over to show her something and she looks interested_ I found an old picture of Penelope. I can't wait to see her again! 

Scully: _rolls her eyes_ Mulder, that has nothing to do with an inchworm. 

Mulder: A what? An inchworm, Scully, what are you talking about? _Pause and Scully gives him the look_ OhhhhhhhI forgot about that! Jeezthat was a while ago. 

Scully: YeahI know. And I have found nothing to support your theory on an alien inchworm. 

Mulder: Scully, do you remember anything about your abductions? 

Scully: _thinks_ Nono not really. 

Mulder: Think hard, Scully. Were the aliens long and skinny? Did they disappear and reappear at random? Were they inchworms? 

Scully: No, and Mulder, you're scaring me. 

Mulder: Sorry. So, what did they look like? 

Scully: Mulder, I don't remember. I can't remember. They did something so it's impossible for me to recall any information whatsoever about my abductions. 

Mulder: But you know about Emily. 

Scully: Only from pure chance. Mulder, how is this consistent with the plot? 

Mulder: What plot? 

Scully: Good point. But seriously, I think this is an open-and-shut-case. There isn't really anything X-file-y about it. 

Mulder: Was there ever an autopsy? 

Scully: Of Morty? Nope. And I am NOT doing that again. 

Mulder: What about the other ones? 

Scully: Not to my knowledge. 

Mulder: Could the doctor that signed the death certificate overlooked something? 

Scully: Well, it depends on the doctorand the "thing". 

Mulder: If these were natural deaths, then how the hell did we get them as cases? 

Scully: Mulder, you know Skinner better than I do. You tell me. 

Mulder: You think that he's just playing with us? Making us look into a case with no significant meaning at all? 

Scully: That's what I ALWAYS think he's doing, Mulder. 

Mulder: Or maybe it isn't himmaybe it's my dad. 

Scully: Your dad has been dead for years Mulder. 

Mulder: No Scully. My REAL dad 

Scully: No! No! NOOOO!!!! _That was a horrific scream_

Mulder: That's right Scullymy dad is_screen cuts to black. A "To Be Continued" thingy is typed and the credits come on. _

__

__Editing Guy: Damn. Wrong effect. _Suddenly, the credits are stopped and the scene resumes._ There we are_praying _be in the right spot, be in the right spot 

Scully: How long have you known this? _Hear: _

__

__Editing guy: Shoot! 

Editing guy 2: Don't worry, the viewers don't notice. I do it all the time when Mulder and Scully talk about their previous kisses and stuff. It's like the kiss never happenedand no one says a word 

_Mulder and Scully are talking throughout this, but we can't hear them._

__

__Mulder: So, what is this? 

Scully: Gimme a second, Mulder. I'm still processing this dad thing. _Pause_ Okay. I'm fine now. _Cell phone rings. It continues to ring. Mulder looks at Scully and she looks at him._ Its you. 

Mulder: _answers his phone_ Ohso it is. _To phone_ Mulder. 

Skinner: Mulder, its Skinner. I sent a paper to your office. Is it there? 

Mulder: _to Scully_ Do you see a paper that Skinner sent?_ Scully looks around and when she finds it she holds it up triumphantly._ Yes. Yes it is. 

Skinner: There's a location at the top of the page. Go to it. 

Mulder: Okay. 

Skinner: _pause_ Mulder, I have to go. Tell Scully I said hi. 

Mulder: Bye. _Hangs up. To Scully_ Why did Skinner say hi to you Scully? 

Scully: _sheepishly/slyly _UmI don't know 

Mulder: What is at the top of the page? 

Scully: An address, why? 

Mulder: Skinner said we were supposed to go therewhere is it? 

Scully: _reads_ It'sit's a morgue. Mulder, why are we going to a morgue in California? 

Mulder: _thinks_ Is it in HollywooD-See Scully I got it right!? _She nods_

Scully: Yeah, it's in Hollywood. 

Mulder: We're some pretty popular people, Scully. Maybe we should move to California. 

Scully: Or just go there, figure out what is going on, and come back. 

Mulder: Yeah, that works too. 

Scully: So, what are we doing? 

Mulder: Going to Hollywood! _Fade out, fade in_

Scully: Hey Mulder, you got it right! 

Scene 23 

INT: Morgue 

MONDAY 

10:54 AM 

THIS IS A MORGUE. PERHAPS YOU ARE FAMILIAR WITH THE TERM. IT'S WHERE THE DEAD PEOPLE LIVE. IT IS NOT A NICE PLACE TO BE. UNLESS YOU ARE SCULLY. I THINK SHE HAS A MORGUE FETISH. BUT YOU DIDN'T HEAR THAT FROM ME. 

_Mulder and Scully are just walking in an office in the morgue. They are talking to the briefs guy who turns out to be the chief medical examiner of California._

__

__Briefs Guy: _shakes hands with them_ Agents Mulder and Scully, I presume? _They show their badges and we continue_ My name is Dr. Robert Princetine. I am the chief medical examiner for California. How are you today? 

Scully: _begins to say "fine thank you" but is very rudely interrupted_

__

__Mulder: Dr. Princetine, was it? _He nods_ Haven't we met before. _Princetine darts his eyes both ways and looks back at Mulder._

__

__Princetine: Nono I don't think so. _Mulder sits back and continues to ponder while Scully rolls her eyes._ I've been told that you two are investigating a series of deaths that occurred in California, Nevada, Utah, and Arizona. 

Scully: Yes we have. Do you have any information on these occurrences? 

Princetine: Did either of you look at the death certificates? _Scully looks at Mulder and Princetine does the same. Mulder is still trying to remember where he had seen Princetine. He is suddenly aware at the fact that Scully and Princetine are staring at him. He jerks up and tries to look involved._

__

__Scully: Mulder? Did you look at the death certificates like I told you? 

Mulder: _thinks and realizes he didn't. He tries not to let Scully know this_ UmYes. I did. 

Scully: _sighs_ No you didn't! 

Mulder: How can you tell? 

Princetine: Neither of you looked at the death certificates!? _Mulder and Scully look down, ashamed. _Well let me solve this case real quick. Heart attacks. There has been an increase of heart attacks in this country since the 1970s. We just didn't figure out the cause of death in these incidents was a heart attack until the first case had been sent to your department. Then we faxed a copy of the revised death certificate to you and assumed you had an open and shut caseuntil your supervisor called to ask if why you two were still flying from here to Maryland. 

Mulder: _defensive_ Hey now, we used Delta. 

Scully: YOU DIDN'T READ THE DEATH CERTIFICATE?! Mulder!!!!! 

Mulder: Yeah_suddenly realizes who Princetine is; points to him_ YOU'RE THAT GUY! 

Scully: What guy? Mulder what are you talking about? 

Princetine: _trying to find a way to escape_ Get him out of here. 

Scully: I'm sorryMulder? What guy? 

Mulder: The briefs guy! 

Princetine:_ gets scared_ Okay! I'll make a deal with you two. Not a word from either of you and I won't jeopardize your positions at the FBI. _Scully gives a "Ha! What position" look. Mulder looks ecstatic. _

__

__Mulder:_ bolts up_ Okay, it's a deal! _Scully sighs and looks at the floor disappointed at Mulder's negotiating skills._

__

__Princetine: Well, have a good flight home 

Mulder: Wait! That still doesn't explain the inchworms! 

Scully: No it doesn't, but I can. There was a recent outbreak of inchworms in the Midwest. The inchworms here are attracted to human blood. They were able to attach themselves to the host by putting its teeth into the skin and sucking-rather like a leech. Blood contains nutrients and the inchworm wanted it. _Mulder begins to speak_ No Mulder, that does not mean the inchworm is going to be a gigantic mutant that will take over the world. It's just that in this particular area, the inchworm has evolved to have the digestive enzymes for blood. This can be explained by the high crime rate and the fact that the area has little other nutrients-other than plants. Mulder, these inchworms were just simple genetic advancements. That's all. Or possibly their cells didn't complete mitosis correctly, or the DNA replication phase was interrupted for some reason and resulted in mutation. Things such as radiation and chemicals can cause this, and we are in the city. Another theory is that these organisms were a hybrid of something like a tick or leech or other blood-sucking organism and an inchworm. But these are all simple, logical explanations. Much like the final explanation for ourcase. 

Mulder: _says nothing and leaves. Scully gets up and follows him, leaving Princetine in his office._

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Scene 24 

EXT: PARK BENCH 

FRIDAY (YES! AGAIN!) 

11:34 AM 

AHHTHE END OF THE WEEK. A CLOSING DAY. THE GRAND FINALE. AND FOR SOME REASON OUR HEROES ARE AT A PARK. AT 11:34. NO WONDER THEIR EMPLOYERS DON'T CARE MUCH FOR THEM. 

_Mulder is playing with a ball as Scully watches._

__

__Scully: Mulder. Give the ball back to the kids. _Mulder does so and flops down next to Scully on the bench._

__

__Mulder: You're mean. 

Scully: Okay Mulder. _Gets up to leave_

__

Mulder: Scully? 

Scully: _turns_ What? 

Mulder: Happy New Years. 

Scully: WHAT? 

Mulder: _thinks_ Ohthat's next week. Damn! _To Chris (above) _Can we re-do this scene? 

Chris (intercom): _very tired _No. Just keep going. I'm tired of fixing your mistakes. 

Scully: _to Chris_ Hey, thanks for that logical thing. It was interesting. 

Chris: _happy _You liked it? Thanks! 

Mulder: ANYWAYS_she turns_ I_eyes grow wide and he begins to run. Scully turns and we see Diana Fowley running towards them, quite a mess. Scully rolls her eyes and runs to catch up with Mulder. When they do, Mulder wraps his arm around her waist and the scene fades out until it is just them running (not going anywhere) and then they disappear. _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Scene 25 

EXT: SOMEWHERE 

_CSM throws a yellow piece of paper into someone's hand. It reads:_

__

__**Even though you had no idea they were even closed (stop)**

**The X-files have been reopened (stop)**

****

Time: 37.30 min****

****

****_Closing Credits. Perhaps something funny will be done there, but for now, it is just the closing credits._

__


End file.
